Le sexe est à consommer avec modération
by kazuha77
Summary: HPDM - OS - Pour remonter le moral de Drago, Blaise l'emmène danser en boite, mais depuis cette fameuse rencontre, rien n'est plus comme avant...


**Disclaiming :** Toujours rien à moi. Les personnages sont à JKR et les répliques à QAF version US

**Rating :** T (langage vulgaire oblige, même si je crois que de nos jours, plus rien ne choque...)

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic pour un défi. Le concept était d'intégrer certaines répliques de QAF (que vous verrez en gras) en faisant maximum 4000 mots (c'est tout pile). J'espère que ça vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour mon humour à deux noises (ça ne fait rire que moi T.T). Je tiens quand même à remercier ma Missma adorée qui m'a écrit le dernier paragraphe de cette fic car je n'en avais aucune idée. Alors, merci !

* * *

**POV Blaise**

Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que cette histoire ne parle que de sexe. C'est vrai ! **On prétend que les mecs ne pensent qu'à ça toutes les 28 secondes. Bah, en fait, ça ne concerne que les hétéros. Nous, c'est toutes les 9 secondes.** Donc en gros, vous n'aurez que ce mot sous les yeux : « sexe», « sexe » et « sexe ». Mais je pense, au contraire, que ça ne vous gênera pas, bande de petits pervers ! Avouez-le ! Vous mourrez d'envie de voir du sexe, c'est pour cela que vous êtes là, non ? Si vous êtes une de ces vierges effarouchées choquées dès qu'on prononce un mot en rapport avec la lettre Q, vous pouvez tout de suite vous en aller, car ici, on n'est pas des enfants de chœur, bien au contraire !

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Blaise Zabini, pour vous rôtir (à point, si possible). 1m85, 70 kilos de muscles, une peau extrêmement bronzé dont le soleil n'en ai pas le cause (en gros, je suis noir), voici un portrait qui vous décrit l'essentiel de mon physique avantageux et qui en ferez baver plus d'un. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas le seul protagoniste dans cette histoire et ce n'est pas autour de moi que l'action va se dérouler. Je ne suis que la pauvre victime témoin de ces évènements et qui en est maintenant le narrateur. Je comprends votre désarrois, mais sachez que l'histoire du personnage principal de ce récit est beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne (oui, c'est possible !).

Tout commença un beau jour de mars 1997. Comme tous les matins depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, notre joyeuse bande de Serpentard et moi-même prenions tranquillement notre petit-déjeuner, rigolant aux blagues idiotes de Théodore Nott. C'est fou comment ce type peut déballer autant de conneries à la seconde, et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle...

**Flash-Back**

- Théo, ça ne va pas ? demande Pansy Parkinson, un peu inquiète.

- Ça va très bien, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as pas touché une seule fois à la nourriture depuis que nous sommes arrivés. D'habitude, on est à peine assis que tu te jettes sur les croissants et autres pâtisseries de ce genre. Je ne t'ai vu boire qu'un verre de jus de citrouille, alors je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas malade.

- Non, je vais très bien, Pansy, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, assure-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, car il est très rare de voir Pansy s'inquiéter pour une autre personne que Dray, alias Drago Malefoy.

- Alors, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais l'impasse sur la nourriture aujourd'hui ? je demande, intéressé.

- J'ai décidé de faire un régime, répond-t-il le plus normalement du monde, comme s'il nous annonçait la météo.

Je le regarde alors des pieds à la tête, cherchant la moindre parcelle de graisse sur son corps maigrichon. Non pas que Théodore soit squelettique, mais on ne peut pas dire non plus que ce soit une gravure de mode. Il n'a aucune forme et le peu de muscles qu'il a acquit au prix de nombreux efforts ne sert en rien à mettre en valeur son petit corps fluet. Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'il plaise et, croyez-le ou non, il a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent masculine (à croire que la maigreur est la nouvelle mode chez les gays : Théo, Potter... On parlera de lui un peu plus tard si vous le voulez bien).

- Et depuis quand tu te trouves gros ?

- Rah, c'est pas ça ! **J'ai lu quelque part - je sais plus où - que lorsqu'on perd trois kilos, eh bien, la queue se rallonge d'un centimètre.**

- **Et comme t'as perdu 20 kilos, elle doit avoir la taille d'un boa,** je réplique, assez impressionné qu'il puisse être aussi naïf.

Tout le monde rit à ma blague et même Théo qui, pas le moins du monde vexé, me pousse légèrement. Puis, je me tourne vers Dray qui, depuis tout à l'heure, n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot et a à peine sourit à ma réplique. Non pas que d'habitude il rit à gorge déployée, mais il manifeste au moins son contentement.

- La nuit a été dure ? je lui demande avec un léger sourire, sachant très bien ce qu'il a bien pu faire de ses heures de sommeil (et ce n'est pas de dormir dont je parle...).

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Zab', je n'ai rien fait la nuit dernière, dit-il assez sèchement.

- Comment est-ce possible ! je m'exclame ironiquement. Je t'ai vu partir avec ce type-là... qui est à Serdaigle ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Anthony Goldstein.

- C'est ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- Eh bien, commence-t-il, je l'ai ramené gentiment dans ma chambre, normal quoi. Et on a commencé à s'embrasser, se toucher, se déshabiller... Enfin bref, tous les trucs chiants des préliminaires. Il bandait comme un taureau, moi aussi, et j'étais tranquillement en train de le masturber lorsque cet abruti m'a déchargé dessus !

Tous les gens à la table pouvant entendre ce qu'il disait émirent un gémissement de dégoût et certains ricanèrent en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles à la recherche de l'éjaculateur précoce.

- Ah ! L'erreur fatale ! je me moque impunément. Et qu'as-tu fait de lui ensuite ?

- Je l'ai viré, bien sûr ! Le problème, c'est qu'après ça, j'ai dû m'occuper de mon cas moi-même, comme un vulgaire puceau !

- On sait tous à quel point c'est horrible de se donner du plaisir...

J'adore mon meilleur ami. Sincèrement ! Mais quand il agit comme ça, comme un con, il m'exaspère mais à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Il a tout pour plaire : le physique, l'attitude, l'argent, et il faut encore qu'il trouve le moyen de se plaindre tout le temps.

Un bruissement d'ailes nous fait tous lever la tête et nous observons le spectacle qui se déroule tous les matins dans la Grande Salle : la distribution du courrier par ces satanés piafs qui trouvent toujours le moyen de me faire chier en se soulageant dans mon assiette. Le hibou Grand-Duc de Drago arrive soudain avec un mouvement d'aile majestueux (on sait de qui il tient ça) et dépose une lettre devant lui. Il l'ouvre, la parcours des yeux et sans que l'on sache pourquoi, il quitte la table et trottine vers la sortie.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? s'écrie Pansy, scandalisée qu'il parte sans même une explication.

Je prends alors la lettre qu'il a négligemment laissé sur la table et commence à la lire. Comprenant mieux la réaction de mon ami, je sors moi aussi de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir dit aux autres que je leur expliquerais tout plus tard. Une fois dans le Hall et après m'être assuré que personne ne pouvait me voir, je commence à courir en direction de la tour d'Astronomie, lieu de prédilection lorsque Dray a besoin de décompresser. J'ouvre la porte qui grince sur ses gonds et découvre notre Serpentard, clope à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide (dans les deux sens du terme). Je me place à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole (Première règle à respecter : ne jamais le brusquer. S'il a envie de parler, il le fera).

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette... cette chose !

- Dray... C'était à tes parents de décider ça. S'ils voulaient un autre enfant, c'était leur choix, pas le tien, je le raisonne.

- Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. J'aurais pu me comporter comme un parfait petit con capricieux et ils auraient tout de suite abandonné cette idée stupide !

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer qu'il se comporte déjà comme un petit con capricieux la plupart du temps, mais je me tais. Cette lettre annonçant la naissance de sa petite sœur est déjà assez traumatisant pour lui pour que j'en rajoute une couche. D'un côté, je le comprends. C'est vrai ! Devenir grand frère alors qu'on est majeur et ce, depuis longtemps (dans le monde sorcier en tout cas), est assez dur à accepter, surtout quand on a toujours été pourri gâté comme il l'a été. Mais d'un autre côté, je pense que ça lui fera du bien de ne plus être fils unique. Il se rendra peut-être compte un jour qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des désirs à satisfaire. Enfin... J'espère...

- Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Tu es grand frère que tu le veuilles ou non et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. C'est comme ça et pas autrement et tu devras vivre avec.

Drago a l'air un moment dépité par mes paroles, mais il se redresse d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre, et ajoute :

**- Il reste toujours une solution. **

Puis, il monte sur le rebord du mur et tend les bras comme s'il pouvait tout à coup voler.

**- Je pourrais mettre fin à ça tout de suite.**

Je ne montre aucun signe de peur, mais, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis mort de trouille ! Parce qu'il serait capable de sauter ce con ! Je le connais maintenant ! Mais je prends sur moi et répond le plus calmement possible :

**- Oh, nous la joue pas mélodramatique comme dans**_**Urgences **_**! La naissance et la mort dans le même épisode. Ça ne te va vraiment pas ! Maintenant, descend de là !**

Il tourne la tête vers moi et, d'un regard interrogateur, me demande :

- _Urgences _?

- Une série moldue que ma mère s'est mise à regarder. Au début, c'était seulement pour faire chier mon père, mais à force, elle y a pris goût.

Je fais une grimace significative et Dray rigole un peu avant de me tendre la main.

- Allez, viens Blaise ! On va s'envoler... tous les deux !

Je mets un certain temps avant de réagir, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire. Une fois ma main dans la sienne, il commence à me tirer un peu pour m'aider à monter, mais je tire un grand coup et il bascule hors du vide, retombant lourdement sur moi. Il se relève de suite, littéralement furieux.

- Putain, Blaise ! Tu fais chier ! hurle-t-il.

- Allez, viens, je lui dis, calmement. On a cours... Grand frère.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et le prends par les épaules, l'entraînant lentement vers la sortie. Un peu réticent au début, il se laisse peu à peu faire et nous descendons la tour d'Astronomie pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose qu'on a en commun avec ses abrutis de Pouffys.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même, Théo et moi décidons d'emmener Drago danser à la _Bite Enchantée_, une nouvelle boîte gay de Pré-au-Lard où même les hétéros se donnent parfois rendez-vous. L'ambiance y est toujours bonne et à peine rentré, Dray a commencé à draguer un type qui se déhanchait sans pudeur sur la piste de danse. Fier du résultat, on s'est nous aussi laissé entraîner par la musique, mais là, ça fait trois heures qu'on est ici et on commence sérieusement à se faire chier ! En plus, il est une heure du matin et demain, on a cours, alors bonjour le réveil ! Evidemment, Môssieur Malefoy s'éclate toujours sur la piste de danse pendant que nous, on boit bière sur bière au bar en attendant qu'il tire un coup.

- Roh, fais chier ! s'exclame soudain Théo en voyant Drago se diriger vers les backrooms avec sa nouvelle conquête Je m'emmerde et je suis crevé ! Alors, soit tu ramènes son joli petit cul de blondinet ici, soit je me casse et il se débrouille pour rentrer !

- C'est bon, calme-toi ! Je vais aller le chercher.

Je me dirige alors à l'arrière de la salle où tous les obsédés et pervers qui ne peuvent pas attendre de rentrer chez eux pour se faire enfoncer vont. Bon, je sais, je viens directement de traiter mon meilleur ami d'obsédé et de pervers, mais que vous le vouliez ou non, C'EST un obsédé et un pervers qui, par contre, ne se fait jamais enfoncer. Je le cherche un moment du regard et le trouve enfin, collé contre un mur, le mec qu'il a ramené commençant à lui déboutonner son jean noir.

**- Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Oh, oh ! **

**- Attends, je lui file mon numéro de téléphone.**

**- Et il est écrit sur ta queue ?**

Il sourit légèrement à ma réplique et je lui demande en soupirant :

- Bon, t'en a pour combien de temps ?

Il baisse le regard sur le mec agenouillé devant lui, qui a l'air d'attendre son accord pour commencer à le pomper, et il répond :

- 10 minutes. Maximum.

Je le laisse alors à ses occupations et vais rejoindre Théo au bar. Dix minutes plus tard, comme promis, Drago arrive. Le problème, c'est qu'il est complètement défoncé ! Mais alors, complètement ! Tout d'abord, il arrive sans crier gare et il nous prend, Théo et moi, par les épaules (ce qui n'arrive jamais !). Et ensuite, il nous dit très exactement ceci (attention vos oreilles !) : « Je vous aime les gars » ! Si après ça, vous ne croyiez pas qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut pour vous convaincre !

**- Drago, t'as prit quoi ? **

**- A, B, C, D, Ecstasy, chantonne-t-il sur l'air qu'on apprend aux enfants qui ne connaissent pas encore l'alphabet.**

- Qui est-ce qui t'as donné cette merde ? Le suceur ? je demande énervé.

J'ai horreur lorsque Dray se drogue, parce qu'il faut constamment que je le surveille. Sinon, il serait prêt à faire les pires conneries de la Terre et à accepter n'importe quoi, comme une partouse avec tous les mecs de Serpentard dans la Salle Commune, par exemple. Quoique... Je crois qu'il l'a déjà fait ça...

- Ouais. Il en a tout une cargaison. Et c'est de la bonne en plus !

- Il pouvait pas la consommer lui-même sa putain de drogue !

- Bah, non, rigole Dray. Il avait autre chose dans la bouche.

- Bon allez, on y va maintenant, annonce Théo, pressé de rejoindre son lit douillet.

On sort de la boite, chacun de nous soutenant un Drago à moitié inconscient d'un côté. Puis, on avance lentement, mais sûrement, vers le château illuminé. Alors que l'on monte difficilement la côté qui mène jusqu'à Poudlard, on fait alors une rencontre qui aurait changé le cours de cette histoire si elle n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à le transporter jusqu'au château ?

- Occupe-toi de ta queue, Potter, je réplique méchamment.

Je n'ai rien contre Potter, je préfère le préciser, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs là. Il est plus d'une heure et demi du matin, je suis complètement HS et mon meilleur ami a un taux de drogue dans le sang qui est plus élevé que la taille de ma bite (qui est très bien proportionné, je vous assure) ! A l'évocation de Potter, Dray relève brusquement la tête, enfin sorti de son état comateux, et il se dégage de notre prise pour se diriger vers son binoclard préféré.

- Ah, Potty ! C'est gentil de te proposer pour me ramener. J'accepte avec plaisir, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Et puis, pour te remercier, je te ferais visiter ma chambre.

Il lui fait un sourire ravageur auquel Potter répond par des balbutiements incompréhensibles. Je jurerais qu'il rougit, même s'il fait nuit noir et qu'on a beaucoup de mal à voir à cinq mètres devant soi. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que le Survivant nous a proposé son aide car s'il nous avait reconnu il n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter. Drago lui chuchote ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille et Potter, qui a écarquillé les yeux, paraît encore plus gêné qu'avant. Je décide alors d'intervenir avant que ce pauvre Potty ne soit traumatisé à vie par l'énumération de toutes les positions du Kama-Sutra que Dray aimerait faire avec lui.

- Allez, viens, Dray, on te ramène. Et toi, je m'adresse à Potter, rentre dans ton dortoir, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Non ! s'exclame mon ami. Il vient avec moi !

- Dray, fais pas ta tête de mule, tu veux ? On te ramène dans ta chambre et sans Potter ! Alors, maintenant, tu ramènes ton cul et plus vite que ça !

- Potter me ramène, c'est décidé ! Une objection ?

- Oui, tu...

- J'ai dit - il sort sa baguette et me vise - une objection ?

Je me tais. Non pas parce que j'ai peur, mais parce que je sais que ce n'est plus la peine d'argumenter. De plus, s'il est capable de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il est capable de me jeter un sort. Pas un Impardonnable, bien sûr. Il n'est pas encore assez drogué pour risquer d'aller à Azkaban juste pour baiser Potter, il garde un minimum de bon sens, Dieu merci ! Mais un sort assez puissant qui me fasse comprendre qu'on ne discute pas une de ces décisions.

- Bien, alors, maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, on y va.

Il range sa baguette et commence à marcher en direction du château. Après s'être aperçu que le balafré n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il se retourne et dit :

**- Alors, tu viens ou tu te retiens ? Ou tu te retiens et tu viens ? Ou tu viens et tu restes ? **Avec moi, bien sûr.

Potter me jette un dernier regard, comme s'il s'excusait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et part rejoindre Drago. Les voir partir, comme ça, tous les deux, me donne alors une furieuse envie de leur crier d'aller se faire foutre, mais je me souviens à temps que c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire et je ravale ma remarque.

Ce qu'il sait passé ensuite relève du privé et, même si le lendemain, pendant qu'on prenait notre petit-déjeuner (ça m'a coupé l'appétit d'ailleurs...), Dray nous en a parlé dans les moindres détails (pauvre de moi...), je ne tiens pas à ressasser ces images horribles dans ma tête. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les chasser de mon esprit, ce n'est pas pour, en plus, me les rappeler ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, d'après Drago, Potter est le meilleur coup qu'il ait jamais eu (et ce n'est pas peu dire). Ils ont fait ça toute la nuit et dans toutes les positions, et à la fin, ils étaient tellement exténués qu'ils n'ont même pas eu la force de retourner dans le lit et ils se sont endormis par terre, près du feu.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de Potions, Potter n'a pas arrêté de mater Dray ! Ça en était énervant ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il baise avec lui, parce que je savais que l'autre abruti allait tomber amoureux. Maintenant, on va devoir supporter un Survivant plus collant que jamais ! Drago pourrait, bien entendu, lui faire comprendre que c'était juste un coup pour le fun, mais je doute que Potter le laisse tranquille après ça car, comme dit le dicton : « Quand t'as baisé un Elu, il te colle au cul » et aussi, « Quand t'as un Elu qui te colle au cul, eh bien, t'es foutu ».

Le cours fini, nous sortons de la salle et avons la mauvaise surprise de voir Potty nous attendre. Il s'approche alors de nous timidement et demande à parler à Dray.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, nous annonce-t-il.

Je les vois se mettre un peu en retrait mais, par chance, je ne suis pas trop loin et je peux entendre aisément ce qu'ils se disent.

- On se voit ce soir ? demande Potter.

- Ecoute, il y a une chose importante que tu dois savoir à propos de moi.

Potter l'écoute attentivement et Dray continue :

- **Je ne crois pas à l'Amour. Je crois à la Baise. C'est honnête efficace et pas prise de tête. Tu prends ton pied un max et t'as le minimum d'emmerdes. **Alors, hier soir, c'était plus que sympa, mais c'était juste un fois pour le fun, tu piges ?

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire satisfait à la déclaration de mon ami. Il a toujours su dire les choses clairement, mais est-ce suffisant pour que le balafré lui lâche la grappe ? That is the question. Potter reste un moment silencieux, et, au lieu d'avoir une réaction que tout être humain pourrait qualifier de « normale », c'est-à-dire la colère ou la tristesse, lui, il sourit. Ce putain d'enfoiré de binoclard sourit ! Avant d'ajouter d'une voix sensuelle (Merlin Tout Puissant, achevez-moi !) :

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Dray est totalement abasourdi (et moi aussi) et après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, l'autre con ajoute :

- A ce soir alors.

Il est à peine parti que je me précipite vers mon meilleur ami pour lui faire part de mes sentiments à propos de ce connard.

- Non mais, pour qui il se prend ce balafré de mes deux ! Il ose te proposer une autre baise ! Il manque vraiment pas de culot ! Comme si tu allais accepter !

Comme il ne me répond pas et qu'il est toujours en train de fixer le dos de Potter, je me tourne vers lui et insiste :

- Tu ne vas pas aller le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas Dray ?

Il détache enfin ses yeux du Gryffondor, plante son regard dans le mien et répond avec ce sourire que je trouve à présent énervant :

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Potter. C'est uniquement de la baise. Et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que le mot « baise » signifie « Dray est de la partie ».

Il me tapote l'épaule, comme pour m'encourager, et il s'en va rejoindre notre groupe, me laissant dans un état qui vacille entre le suicidaire et le meurtrier. En gros, soit je me pends avec ma cravate, soit j'étrangle Potter avec la sienne.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment cette histoire se termine. A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je sais à l'instant où je vous parle, c'est que Drago et Potty continue de baiser ensemble, mais ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble dans le sens propre du terme. Bien sûr, je suis persuadé que Potter est amoureux, mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à cerner Drago. Il a beau être mon meilleur pote, il a toujours bien su cacher ses sentiments.

Je pense, et c'est mon avis personnel, qu'il tient à Potter bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Après tout, c'est le seul de l'école qui peut se vanter d'avoir coucher avec Dray plus d'une fois. Par contre, de là à dire qu'il est lui aussi tombé amoureux, ce serait pousser Salazar dans la mare. Je peux juste dire qu'il tient à Potter comme à son lubrifiant (belle comparaison, vous ne trouvez pas ?).

J'aimerais terminer sur un truc du genre « Un beau jour, Drago expliqua à Harry qu'il en avait marre de lui et, de chagrin, il se suicida. Drago devint alors Ministre de la Magie et il fit de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini (moi, moi, moi !), son fidèle conseiller. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. ». Malheureusement, je crois qu'on en est encore loin... Très loin...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est la première fois que je fais un POV d'une autre personne que Drago ou Harry (ça change) donc il était assez dur d'intégrer un lemon. J'avoue que cette fin nous laisse sur notre faim, comme on dit mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. Tout dépend de mon inspiration.

Sur ce, je vous laisse !


End file.
